What's with the rings?
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Changed title before someone, namely the author, got hurt. Short, pointless, drabble like conversation about something that has been bugging Lloyd and the author for a while.


**Cynic:** "Not much to say about this. I wanted this to be like the Z-Skits in the game, but there would be problems. One, the length (in reality, the majority of skits would be less than 300-400 words), and two, the format (script form would be more appropriate than the proper writing form, but we're not allowed that, are we?). Nonetheless, for the sake of saying it, this moment would take place at the beginning of the game, when Lloyd, Colette and Genis are following Raine to the temple. It should be somewhat obvious when you read it, but not everyone gets it. There, I said it."

**Mashu:** "Um..."

**Cynic:** "Got a problem with that?"

**Mashu: **"Not... not really..."

**Cynic:** "Good. Oh, and something's buggering up my editing options in Document Manager. Good thing I know basic HTML to at least grant me my horizontal lines... pah."

* * *

**Cynic: **"We don't own Tales of Symphonia. Got it?"

* * *

**Cynic: **(_Grumbles_) "Someone was kind enough to take the time to point out the flaws in this, so I edited as such. Thank you reviewer, you know who you are (and so would everyone else if they know where to look). Consequently, I will return to make up for this atrocity. Just you wait and see."

* * *

_**What's with the rings?  
**_

"Hey, Colette?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Something about Colette has been bugging Lloyd for a while now. He happens to know a lot about her. She loves dogs, she hates green peppers, her clumsy streak is unrivalled, and she always fake giggles when she lies. But for each discovery he makes, another mystery takes its place.

The mystery gnawing away at him currently is quite a perplexing one. He doesn't take particular notice of a lot of things most people would find strange. The fact that Genis and his sister, "Professor" Raine looked different from everyone else (but he just couldn't put his finger on why). Noishe, his 'dog', looks nothing like a real one, but it's his story and he's sticking to it. His 'father', Dirk, is a dwarf, literally, and Lloyd is most definitely human. Even so, a dad is a dad and he loves him very much. Lastly, Colette may be the Chosen one, and thus distanced from most his and her own age, but if anything, they are great friends. Even if the occasional blushing when she looks at him goes over his head like most of the schoolwork that he 'learns' in Professor Sage's classes.

Now that he has her attention, Lloyd continues with what he's doing. Genis has taken the lead en route to the temple, so the brown-haired boy won't have the punk butting in anytime soon.

"I was wondering about the rings you have," he says, eyeing Colette's weapons of choice.

"Hmm?" she follows his face, and smiles when she catches on. "Oh, my chakrams! I've had them for as long as I can remember."

"Have you?" Lloyd is genuinely surprised. "I've never seen those with you until now."

"Oh." Colette giggles and Lloyd wonders why. "I've never needed them until now."

"Oh."

"Geez, Lloyd," Genis says from the front, "just because you carry your swords with you where everyone can see them, doesn't mean we brandish out weapons so carelessly."

"Shut up, Genis!" Lloyd retorts hotly. "Your ball toy thingy doesn't look so tough."

"Why do you think I cast magic instead?" comes the immediate response. "Can you do that?"

"Sh-Shut up," Lloyd offers lamely. He turns his attention back on Colette, who's smiling as if she hasn't heard a thing. Oh well, whatever. "Do you remember your first time with the… uh… chookums?"

"They're chakrams, Lloyd," Colette corrects him genially. He hears Genis snort in front of him and throws him a dirty look the younger boy will never see. "I think I was six years old," the blonde girl continues, causing Lloyd's attention to swerve once more. "My grandmother taught me how to use them." She blushes suddenly. "I was really bad when I started."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd's swordsmanship is self-taught, and he believes he's awesome. Ah, the wonders of having no one give unbiased, constructive criticism.

"Grandmother told me to play ring toss to get used to them." Another, darker blush. "I broke a lot of windows by accident. It took me half an hour to get one around the post she took me to."

Ring toss? "But you got it, right?"

"Yes!" Colette smiles, and Lloyd follows suit. "After that, I practised throwing them and getting them to come back to me." A third blush. "I broke more windows before I got it right."

Lloyd nods in understanding. Or feigned understanding. He'll never tell. "I guess it all paid off, huh?"

Colette giggles. "Yes!"

Silence reigns for a moment, before something else bugs Lloyd.

"Genis?"

"Yeah?"

Pause.

"What does brandish mean?"

_**The End**_


End file.
